<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ARTHUR BLYTHE by gloryasme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994159">ARTHUR BLYTHE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme'>gloryasme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fazbear Frights: Unravelling the Curse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Not Religious, Child Murder, Murder, Research, Suicide (mentioned), jumping on this bandwagon, spoilers for bunny call, spoilers for the man in room 1280, this is a different timeline to my other fnaf au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, good luck with your pursuit.” Mia stood. “I wish you well with your future endeavours, Father Blythe.”</p><p> </p><p>“As to you, Nurse Fremont.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Blythe | Father Blythe &amp; Mia Fremont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fazbear Frights: Unravelling the Curse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ARTHUR BLYTHE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur stared at the corpse as emergency medics attempted to collect his entrails into evidence or just storage. He could feel it. That Man was still here, somewhere, if not in his body. His spirit somehow lingered in the area. Still trapped.</p><p> </p><p>He moved numbly, looking over to the merchandise to be distributed. It was too far from the body to have been hit by exploding flesh and blood, but they stood as a silent witness to it. Arthur wasn’t sure what to make of it.</p><p> </p><p>He’d assumed the Man had wanted to finally die, but now, here, watching the medics clean up his corpse… it was safe to say his assumption had been wrong. It seemed this Man wanted to continue to live through many means. His current body was useless, so…</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked at the merchandise again in realisation. The mechanical character's eyes seemed to flash in a way to say; “You’ve figured it out, Father! So, what’re you going to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>What <em>was</em> he going to do? He doubted anyone would believe his theory. Not anyone here…</p><p> </p><p>“Father?” he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the officer standing beside him. He looked slightly nervous, for one reason or another. “I need to ask you some questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Arthur replied. “Ask away.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was the victim’s name?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one knows. He has no personal record at the hospital he was admitted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what hospital was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heracles Hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is your relationship to the victim?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur blinked. “No relation, per se. I was just trying to bring him peace in his last hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you knew he was going to die?”</p><p> </p><p>“He shouldn’t have been alive, to begin with. His body was so destroyed and burned. It was a miracle he could move.”</p><p> </p><p>The officer lowered his notepad and looked over towards the body. Arthur followed. “Do you believe God to be on his side?” he asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked to the characters yet to be distributed. “I can’t say.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Heracles Hospital seemed lighter than before. Free of the darkness that once surrounded it. It didn’t Arthur feel any better. Those nurses might’ve been right.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped up to the front desk. “Back again, Father?” the lady behind the desk asked. “I thought your patient-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to talk to Nurse Fremont.” He cut in. “My apologies.” He added. “Can I speak to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, but you’re free to check the break room for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked the path he’d memorised over his time aiding the Man and came to the break room. A few nurses lingered around, none of which were Mia. He sat down at an empty table and waited.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mia entered the break room intending to sit down, eat and relax. Father Blythe sitting alone at one of the tables put a wrench in her plans.</p><p> </p><p>He made eye contact with her and gestured for her to sit across from him. Mia sighed and slunk into the chair he’d gestured at.</p><p> </p><p>“The hospital seems nicer,” Arthur said.</p><p> </p><p>Mia pauses. “You mean now that the Man’s gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think… that you were right. About him.” Arthur said. “Whatever that Man was, defied even the known sciences of this reality. No man could survive what he’d been through.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re saying to me,” Mia replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he’s done yet. He wants to continue on because he has a goal in mind. And I don’t believe that goal to be of good intention.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia shook her head. “What do you want me to do about that? Regardless, he’s gone, wherever his soul may be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fazbear’s,” Arthur muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think his soul… it fractured or splintered when he exploded. It separated itself and possessed the robots in the distribution centre.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” Mia inquired. “It doesn’t sound plausible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither does a man surviving as long as he did.” Arthur countered. Mia blinked, surprised, so he continued. “If that Man could survive what he went through for so long, defying all expectation, then why would now be any different? He is a man of supernatural origin, it’s hard to assume he would work with the same rules of our world. Anything is free game.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sure.” Mia waved her hands dismissively. “But why do you think he possessed the animatronics at the distribution centre?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where else would his soul have gone?” Arthur leant over the table. “Mia, I’m not asking to upend your life over this. Just… if those toys, with his soul in them, get out there, they could be a danger to anyone in their path.”</p><p> </p><p>Mia nods. “You want me to keep a lookout.”</p><p> </p><p>“And report anything you find to me.” He finished. “I think it’ll only by Fazbear Entertainment products. Surely people online will have similar questions and theories with the past of the company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good luck with your pursuit.” Mia stood. “I wish you well with your future endeavours, Father Blythe.”</p><p> </p><p>“As to you, Nurse Fremont.” He stood as well. Mia watched Arthur leave with an indiscernible expression.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was right about his theory going online. Stories from the company’s past and weird experiences people have had in the restaurants begun to surface, with theories bouncing off one another.</p><p> </p><p>He had an interesting message exchange with a man of science, who dedicated his retirement to studying and figuring out “possession”. His theory was that emotions can be soaked up into intimate objects which makes them act “haunted”. The most powerful of which was human agony, which is his explanation for why haunted objects are usually aggressive.</p><p> </p><p>It feels all this pain and suffering and has nothing to do with it, but pass it on. The scientist, Dr Taggart – he said to go by Phineas since Father Blythe preferred Arthur – also mentioned most of the objects he’d gotten his hands on had something to do with Fazbear’s.</p><p> </p><p>Fazbear’s. Arthur tried to familiarise himself with the people involved.</p><p> </p><p>Henry Emily, the original co-owner and founder of Fredbear’s Diner and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. His daughter, Charlotte, was murdered in 1983, causing a grief-induced split in his family where his wife (Carrie) left and took their son (Samuel), and he later commit suicide in 1987, aged 41.</p><p> </p><p>William Afton, Henry’s partner in making their company. His wife dies in the childbirth of his youngest child. His youngest son, Evan, also died in 1983, and his daughter, Elizabeth, died in 1986. William Afton himself is recorded to have died in 1995 (aged 49), by Chief of police Clay Burke. His eldest son, Michael, disappeared off the grid after he finished high school.</p><p> </p><p>A shame. It would’ve been nice to get to know his side of the story.</p><p> </p><p>Henry was the main suspect in the murders that happened between those years. What was public of his police interview was a man sobbing as he recounted his alibi. It was easy to see why the police thought he was guilty. However, there was not enough evidence to arrest him and whoever the killer was got away scot-free.</p><p> </p><p>Then there were the children. The company had thirteen children’s deaths affiliated with it.</p><p>Six kids all from a singular birthday party murdered, and their bodies put on display in 1985, and then five missing children in 1986 whose bodies were never found. The other two were Evan Afton and Charlotte Emily.</p><p> </p><p>All investigation leads into William Afton after he died, lead to a strange obsession with Henry and experiments, he’d conducted, leading investigator he was the Man to murder those children. <em>Too bad he was already dead,</em> they said.</p><p> </p><p>Part of Arthur wondered if William Afton was the Man in Room 1280. He didn’t know how that would’ve come to play but it lined up. Afton wanted immortality, that’s what all his experiments lead up to. So, it would follow that he, himself would be immortal. To cheat death in such a way… it was revolutionary.</p><p> </p><p>But unfair. Immortality was such a fickle thing. One person to live with immortality would have to grow and outlive all of their loved ones. Their friends. Until the entire world has changed, leaving them behind.</p><p> </p><p>Most people would hate it. Unable to live with such pain.</p><p> </p><p>But William Afton was not most people. It was clear he cared for his own wellbeing first and foremost. Above his friends, above his children, above Henry. William was going to achieve his goal, no matter who died in the process.</p><p> </p><p>If that Man <em>was</em> William. He truly was evil. And Arthur found himself a fool for believing otherwise.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>